


Assassination Asylum

by Kill_Me_Now45



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Torture, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_Me_Now45/pseuds/Kill_Me_Now45
Summary: AU of Class 3-E being stuck in an insane asylum.•The teachers of 3-E are workers in the Asylum•No character is the main focus•I don't own anything except for the story idea and OC's (OC's will only be workers and other patients that have nothing to do with the story.)•May be found disturbing since there is torture•OOC-ness ahead....since there is torture and who wouldn't cry when getting tortured (duh)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> You will regret reading this.
> 
> Cross-Posted on my wattpad. (@ Fanatic_Anime)
> 
> One of the characters has Autism, so I'm sorry if I offend anyone, I was too lazy to find anymore mental illness'  
-I also made this before knowing what it was, so I'm apologizing in advance.

The walls were imprinted in blood while the figure of a bloodied kid trudged down the hall.

He had brown/blonde hair and he never smiled. He barely smiled before coming to this place that was practically made for torture.

Another kid limped down the hall, it was a girl with green hair and yellow eyes (?)

Her body was covered in slash marks that some of the workers had given her when they tortured her near to death.

This place was a horror to anyone who entered. It was hard to leave, plus if you broke the rules, you got tortured or punished.

Nowhere was safe in this place, you could run but that would cost you even worse of a punishment.

Some of the workers were friendly, take Irina Jelavich as an example.

Irina Jelavich is a women with bright blonde hair, almost bleached, her eyes were a sky blue with a hint of deviousness in them. She sometimes wears revealing clothes just to impress another worker in the asylum. That's where her childish side comes from, she makes a fool of herself often which lightens the mood around the dark depths of the asylum. She was named one of the best workers ever.

The owner of the asylum was a bright octopus-thing. His name is Koro, but he told everyone to call him Koro~Sensei. Like Irina, Koro has a childish side that he never leaves, no one knows why he would want to own a place like this, he is the opposite of what the place does to you.

Another thing to mention is groups.

There are four groups in the asylum:

Group 1:  
Kotaro Takebayashi  
Takuya Muramatsu  
Ryoma Terasaka  
Itona Horibe  
Kirara Hazama  
Taisei Yoshida

Group 2:  
Nagisa Shiota  
Tomohito Sugino  
Yukiko Kanzaki  
Yuma Isogai  
Hiroto Maehara  
Kaede Kayano

Group 3:  
Sosuke Sugaya  
Rinka Hayami  
Taiga Okajima  
Ryunosuke Chiba  
Ritsu (IRL version)  
Masayoshi Kimura  
Koki Mimura

Group 4:  
Hinano Kurahashi  
Toka Yada  
Megu Kataoka  
Sumire Hara  
Hinata Okano  
Manami Okuda  
Rio Nakamura

(If you don't think the groups are right then comment and I might change something.)

Every other student are either in pairs or they are just loners.

Now, let's enter the poor lives of these mentally disabled children


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroto Maehara  
Kaede Kayano  
Ryouma Terasaka
> 
> Let's look into what its's like for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me, I'm suffering

Screams rung through the building, shivers were sent down spines, and fear was crossing their faces.

No one dared to speak a word in the cafeteria that night. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

This is floor one of the asylum. Where the least dangerous ones are, the ones that have at least some control over themselves.

Floor two is where a different level of mentally disabled people are placed.

And finally, Floor three, this is where the completely insane ones are, no control over themselves at all.

The only issue was that all of the patients all ate in the first floor cafeteria since the owner couldn't afford.. more then one... cafeteria...

No one from the first floor would get in the way of patients from floor two and absolutely none of them would even move when the patients from the third floor would enter.

While we're talking, the third floor patients are now entering the cafeteria.

No one said a word. 

No one dared to say a word.

Except for a few stupid souls.

"You think they're dangerous?" A boy from the second floor laughed with a hint of craziness lining his voice. "They just hide behind the guards so no one can see how weak and pathetic they are."

"Exactly." A girl from the first floor agreed with him. "No one can be that dangerous" right? She added in her head.

Within a flash, the two were laying on the floor with new slash marks across their scar covered skin. They had been killed by two third floor patients that were towering over them.

"Pathetic," The third floor boy sneered. "And you had the nerve to talk to us like that."

The girl laughed insanely with the boy joining in with the laughing a few seconds later.

"Now!" One of the doctors demanded to the rest who held the two patients back. "Send patient 47031 and 34934 there" the doctor's voice turned cold near the end of his sentence.

After that, not a breath could be heard.

Except for a small group in the back corner who were actually talking to each other. None of them smiled or laughed but it was small whispering voices.

"Those third floor psychopaths give no mercy." A boy with yellow-orange hair frowned, only looking at the table that was imprinted with words like 'help' or 'I'm in hell'

This was Hiroto Maehara, A floor one patient. Diagnosed with Kleptomania

"That is the reason they're on the third floor in the first place." A green haired girl mumbled back to the boy.

This was Kaede Kayano, also a floor one patient. Diagnosed with Narcolepsy.

~•~

They were insane in some way, all of the patients here, but some were worse then others.

He screamed, not holding back his tears any longer.  
"When I get my hands on yo-!" He cried, getting cut off when another scream emerged from his throat.

This was a member of group one, and he was afraid for once in his life. Usually he would be the one picking on others, but now, he's being tortured.

"It's to help your mental health." The person torturing him had said. But the boy knew, he was doing it to salvage his sick and twisted mind.

The man lashed the knife at him again, this time slashing his neck slightly.

The screams grew louder while the injuries became major ones, not minor ones.

Another thing no dared to do was talk back to the doctor's or nurses.

This was Ryomu Terasaka, A floor two patient. Diagnosed with Psychosis.

~•~

The owner of this asylum was Koro, called Koro~Sensei by the mentally disabled children. 

He didn't like it here but he wanted to help the children who were diagnosed with the horrible mental illness' that destroyed thousands of lives.

But the doctor's and nurses didn't, they wanted to kill the children, not help them. They tortured the children for their sick intentions, not to help their mental health.

It pissed Koro~Sensei off, knowing that no matter what the circumstances, the doctor's would torture the kids, even if they were healing or just became sane again.

They didn't care.

And they never would.


	3. Mental Illness'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the Title :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have to do research after this.

Megu Kataoka - Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD)

Kirara Hazama - Major Depressive Disorder (MDD)

Hiroto Maehara - Kleptomania

Kaede Kayano - Narcolepsy

Ryoma Terasaka - Psychosis

Karma Akabane - Sociopath

Nagisa Shiota - Atelophobia

Tomohito Sugino - Abandonment Issues

Itona Horibe - Schizophrenia

Taisei Yoshida - Autism

Yuma Isogai - Self-doubt

Yukiko Kanzaki - Depression

Takuya Muramatsu - Anxiety

Kotaro Takebayashi - Asperger's Syndrome

Yuzuki Fuwa - Catatonia

Sumire Hara - Cyclothymia

Ritsu - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD)

Hinata Okano - Hypochondria

Rio Nakamura - Bipolar Disorder

Sosuke Sugaya - Tourette Syndrome

Rinka Hayami - Misophobia

Manami Okuda - Hysteria

Koki Mimura - Korsakoff's Syndrome

Taiga Okajima - Pyromania

Ryunosuke Chiba - Enconpresis

Hinano Kurahashi - Stockholm Syndrome

Toka Yada - Dyspraxia

Masayoshi Kimura - Lacunar Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a slow burn because right now I'm just introducing all the characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while so here we go

He was insane, he would admit it.

He was a patient on the third floor for a reason, it was_ because_ he was insane that dug his grave, he was tortured today for killing another patient, he was tortured yesterday because he beat up a patient that _mocked_ him, and he was tortured every other day for just being insane.

No one seemed to care about him, hell, he didn't even care about himself. He would just laugh if he was on the verge of death- which he was, the slashing of the whip grew louder as well as his laughter. None of the doctors had ever heard him laugh so maniacally, so it made them jump when they heard him. Usually, patients would be screaming or crying. But he laughed _loudly_, making sure _everyone_ in the asylum heard him.

He wasn't broken easily, that was for sure, but the person torturing him was getting frustrated. The man growled while pulling out a pocket-knife, obviously showing his anger towards the patient.

"Whatcha gonna do with that?" The patient mocked. "Stab me?" And that's exactly what the doctor did, he stabbed the patient.

"Pathetic." The patient laughed, coughing up blood as it also oozed from his thigh, where the doctor had stabbed him.

This was Karma Akabane, A third-floor patient. A Sociopath.

~•~

No one in group one could bear it, the sounds of one of their group members getting tortured, it hurt them, knowing that one of their friends, could be broken down so _easily_.

They all sat in their individual 'rooms' (they were more like cells) in shame, mainly about the fact that they couldn't save one of their own from his inevitable doom.

"Wait don't!" A scream.

She was scared, for once in her miserable life, she was afraid of what would happen to them, she had been slightly less worried at first when she found out that they all were all being sent to the same hospital, but now,she was terrified.

What would happen?

Would they be released if they were cured of their illnesses?

Were they going to be able to live much longer? She wasn't sure that she wanted to.

Kirara Hazama, a second-floor patient, diagnosed with Major Depressive Disorder.

Was anyone going to save them from hell?

~•~

"Put it back where you found it." She warned.

"Of course." The other girl chuckled, amused.

Kataoka Meg, a second-floor patient, diagnosed with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

When Kataoka noticed the other girl start to leave, it made her feel anger, was it? She wasn't sure.

"Where do you think you're going?" The other girl paused, glancing back at Kataoka, before looking at the book in her hands.

"I need this." The purple-eyed teen looked back and forth between Kataoka and the book, before seemingly deciding on what she was going to do.

Okuda Manami, a second-floor patient, diagnosed with Hysteria - or to be more specific, Borderline Personality Disorder.

Okuda swung the book at Kataoka's head.

~•~

"You are seemingly getting better." Irina Jelavich stared over the kid who, when first diagnosed, was very insistent of getting his mother's approval.

"B-but mom hasn-" The kid immediately started to deny what she was saying, but cut himself off after realizing that _he was talking back. _

He talked back to an employee of the asylum

He was talking back to another human.

_never talk back to me._

Never talk back

Never talk back.

Nevertalkbacknevertalkbacknevertalkbacknevertalkbacknevertalkbacknevertalkback.

He couldn't breathe, oh god, he _couldn't breathe._

Choking, he felt himself hit the cold ground.

"Kid? Kid! Hello!?" There was a mix of voices that he couldn't make out.

Nagisa Shiota, a first-floor patient, diagnosed with severe Atelophobia.

He felt everything go black


End file.
